


Implicit

by rathernotmyname



Series: Fictober! 2020 [25]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: + 1 Brother, Elliot Has the Only Braincell but He Forgot It at Home, F/F, Fictober! Day 25, Gen, Idiots in Love, Pumpkins, halloween decorations, well... they tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/pseuds/rathernotmyname
Summary: Darlene missed out on doing Halloween-ie stuff as a kid, so Dom decides it's time to carve some pumpkins - without reading an instruction manual first. Elliot comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson & Elliot Alderson, Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro, Elliot Alderson & Dominique Dipierro
Series: Fictober! 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Implicit

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORK BEING HOSTED OR REPOSTED ON ANY UNOFFICIAL APPS OR WEBSITES OTHER THAN ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN WITHOUT MY APPROVAL, PARTICULARLY APPS WITH AD REVENUE AND SUBSCRIPTION SERVICES.

The pumpkins were some of the most massive fuckers Darlene had ever seen in her entire life.

Despite claiming it, she never really thought much of Halloween traditions, except for turning up at Elliot’s, getting high and watching that trashy horror movie. Elliot had saved the VHS from their mother’s angry, disposing hands when they were kids, but lost it at some point. Darlene usually spent half an hour per year to dig up a streaming site that had it, because neither her nor Elliot wanted to pirate and download it properly. Maybe it was laziness, maybe just a pure, trained (and irrational) survival instinct. No personal data, and so on. Untraceable. 

“If we’re gonna gut those, we’re going to need some big-ass knives,” Darlene surmised, knocking lightly on the bigger pumpkin. It was big enough to barely fit on the kitchen chair it sat on, twice as wide as Darlene’s own behind, for sure. (And thrice as wide as Elliot’s skinny ass.) 

“I come prepared,” Dom exclaimed from where she was packing groceries into the fridge, waving a hand towards their cutlery drawer. 

Darlene went and opened it, finding the needed big-ass knives and two giant spoons to go with them.

“What, are we eating giant-soup afterwards?” she giggled and lifted one of the spoons up to examine it. If the handle would have been a few inches longer, the spoon almost looked like a shoe horn. 

Dom turned around, a can of olives still in her hand, face incredulous. 

“Did you never scoop out a pumpkin before?”

“Well, obviously not,” Darlene said, and thought for a moment, pictures of pumpkin lanterns dancing in front of her mind’s eye. “But that makes a lot of sense, now that I think about it.”

Dom kissed her teeth and put the can into the fridge, slamming the door shut. “What, did you think we’d take a knife, saw a few holes into it and then put a candle in and that’s it?”

“Somewhere in that ballpark,” Darlene admitted, shrugging. “Can you blame me, though? It’s not like I ever had the opportunity or mindset to think about shit like that.”

“I guess not,” Dom sighed, pushing her hair back from her face. Her dark roots were growing out. Dom wanted to dye them red again, but Darlene had asked if she didn’t want to just grow them out like this. Or maybe dye them blue, instead. (Dom had balked.)

“Well, no time like the present, right?”

“Right.” 

The kitchen table was cleared of their breakfast plates, and the pumpkins went onto four layers of newspaper, because, apparently, pumpkin guts were fucking messy. 

Darlene couldn’t deny that she began to love this idea.

“Alright,” Dom began, rubbing her hands like an evil scientist preparing his nefarious experiments, but with much less evilness, “first we’re gonna cut out the top, like a lid. Which we’ll need later, so be careful.”

“Yessir.”

They went to town, cutting big lids into the pumpkins with their big-ass bread knives, sticky juice leaking over their hands.

Dom grimaced.

Darlene was delighted. So gross!

They lifted the ‘lids’ off, exposing the innards of the giant vegetables. Or fruits, or whatever. She’d have to ask Wikipedia later.

“And now-” Dom lifted one of the big spoons, raising it into the air as if it was a sacred scroll that bore the secrets of the universe, “- now comes-”

“The best part,” Darlene finished for her and rammed down her spoon. A fountain of sticky pumpkin guts rained down, rendering the four layers of newspaper on the table obsolete because it had splashed onto the floor, the kitchen counter, the stove and the fridge.

“It’s your turn to clean the kitchen, anyway,” Dom said after a few seconds of silence, and Darlene, thanks to her being occupied with creating the biggest mess she could without destroying her pumpkin, accepted without much of an argument.

“We should have invited Elliot,” Darlene said, chewing on a few pumpkin seeds. 

The scream she had given when Dom told her that you couldn’t just eat what came out of the pumpkin but it was also healthy and you could make soup and cake with it had been unholy. 

Dom was always careful with expressing confusion at Darlene’s gap of essential autumn knowledge, but this time she couldn’t help but ask. 

“You must have seen some stuff with pumpkin in it before. Pumpkin seeds in bread? Or pumpkin soup?”

“Of course I have,” Darlene replied, still chewing happily. “But I always thought that ‘pumpkin’ was just a made up flavor. Like those pumpkin-spiced lattes at Starbucks. And I grew up with white bread only, babe, when we happened to have bread at all. Mostly it was just instant ramen or mac-and-cheese 24/7.”

“It is a reasonable thought,” Dom said, trying to not gulp audibly at that last part of Darlene’s report. “And I’m very sorry that you never got to enjoy some good spelt bread with pumpkin and sunflower seeds. You really missed out on that.”

Darlene barked a sarcastic laugh, spooning another heap of pumpkin mush onto a deep plate. “What the fuck did we not miss out on? Maybe not starving and having a roof over our heads and something to wear, but… well, you know what I mean.”

Dom reached out, pulled back and reached out again. 

The second her hand brushed Darlene’s shoulder in a gentle attempt of comfort, Darlene’s spoon got stuck. So stuck, in fact, that it needed Dom holding onto the pumpkin and Darlene leaning on the spoon with all of her weight, without it budging.

“God dang it,” Darlene panted, wiping her sticky hands on her sweatpants. “That pumpkin sure doesn’t want to become a Halloween decoration.”

“We could dig it out,” Dom suggested, and they tried their best, which resulted in the other spoon getting stuck as well.

“I’m calling Elliot,” Darlene said resignedly while Dom hung over her chair, forehead sweaty and chest heaving with effort.

Elliot was a wonder of nature. Darlene could throw him 20 feet if she so wished to, but he still had much more upper body strength than Dom and her together, however the fuck that was possible.

“Maybe it’s because I have a longer lever,” Elliot grunted, trying his best to pull the spoons out of the pumpkin like King Arthur trying to pull the sword out of the stone.

“What do you mean?”

“My arms are longer.”

“Do 2 inches make that much of a difference? You’re short, dude, don’t try to pretend you aren’t.”

Elliot let go of the spoon for a moment to glare at her. Darlene used said moment to kiss Dom a little. 

Before it could degenerate into a full on make-out session, Elliot gave a triumphant noise, telling them that the spoons had budged and could they please hold onto the fucking pumpkin for a minute?

Dom and Darlene held the fucking pumpkin so it wouldn’t leave the kitchen table and smash Elliot’s face in, and Elliot towered above them, situated on a kitchen chair, pulling at the spoon handle like there was a competition to win.

After a few more tugs and a lot of cursing, the spoons finally came free.

Elliot’s last, erratic pull also lodged free a clump of pumpkin guts, which was lobbed out of the pumpkin and almost splattered against the ceiling, but then gravity took over and it began to fall again, down, down, down…

And with a gentle somersault, it landed directly in Dom’s face, while Elliot fell from his chair and crashed to the ground, thrown off balance by the sudden release of the pumpkin’s grip on the spoons.

Darlene laughed so hard that she saw stars, and in the end they pirated _The Careful Massacre of the Bourgeoisie_ , carefully balanced two candles in the holes that Darlene and Dom had made into their pumpkins, patched up Elliot’s bruised elbow and called it a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they did their best, right? I love writing shit like this. The chaos...  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
